zosan
by jujudorange
Summary: Pour Sanji c'est le début de la fin, L'amour rend aveugle, il va falloir lui réapprendre à voir.
1. Chapter 1

Début d'une nouvelle fic Zosan, après une longue absence! -'

Elle est inspirée d'une fic ZoroxLuffy que j'ai lu il y a longtemps, malheureusement je peut pas la conseiller car je ne la trouve plus…

Elle n'a pas encore de titre... (*clin d'œil* je compte sur vous!)

Pov sanji:  
Tout. J'ais tout perdu aujourd'hui. Mon boulot, mon appart, mon copain... J'ais été bien con.  
[Flash back]  
Hier soir, Je rentrais chez moi. Fatigué, j'avais résisté durement à une bande de mec qui voulaient me taper dessus, chose devenue assez habituelle ces derniers temps... Je commençais à me questionner sérieusement sur ma santé, pas sur de tenir encore longtemps. Si il continu comme ca il va vraiment finir par me tuer... Je m'allumais une clope.  
Il est devenu violent. Chaque soir depuis un mois il me bat un peut plus laissant de nombreuses marque. Je ne ressentais plus aucun plaisirs dans nos rapports, la douleur pour seule alliée. Il avait pris mon cœur en otage, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Son odeur, sa voie, la douceur des premiers jours, les mots doux. Plus rien de tous cela. Mais j'espérais, que le Law dont j'étais éperdument amoureux revienne...

Hier mon cœur est mort.  
Je suis rentré de mon "travail" qui n'en était pas vraiment un, en effet, pour faire plaisir (plutôt obéir) a Law j'avais accepté, a mon plus grand désespoir de m'engager dans "le commerce", "la vente" de prostitué. Comment j'ais pu en arriver là ces créatures que je vénérais plus que tout au monde je les ais salis, moi, le défenseur de ces dames, le gentleman par excellence.  
L'amour rend aveugle.  
Puis, ce soir la, 3eme jour à mon nouveau "travail" je rentrais a l'appart de Law ou j'avais aménagé depuis peut. À l'ouverture de la porte, je découvrais avec stupeur la scène. Cinq hommes baraqués aux cotés de Law, devant trois autre gisants au sol, dans une mare de sang. Quand Law prit la parole tous mes espoirs partirent en fumé, seul l'amour maudit que j'éprouvais envers cet homme faisait encore battre mon cœur.  
Law:" j'en ais finit avec toi Sanji tu ne m'amuse plus. Va en enfer " Suite à ces mot, je suis tombé, plus rien n'avais de sens. Je ne sentais ni mes larmes couler, ni la douleur des coups portés par ses subalternes. Présumé mort ils me jetèrent avec les ordures. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est le regard méprisant que Law m'as lancé, un sourire sadique plaqué sur la face.  
[Fin du flash bac]


	2. Chapitre 2

Pov sanji:  
Je suis vivant. Il fait chaud. Je suis peut être au paradis... Ou en enfer. J'entends des voix, elles me paraissent lointaines. Je n'ais pas la force, ni le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. J'espère être en sécurité maintenant, Je remonte les draps au dessus de mon nez avant de sentir une douleur aigu dans le bas de mon dos. Ce n'était pas un rêve, je soupir. Les draps sentent bon, ce n'est pas une odeur de lessive, quelqu'un a dû dormir dedans avant moi, cette personne m'as sauvé... Pourtant j'aurais tant voulu mourir, seul dans ma poubelle. Des larmes réussissent a traverser mes paupières encore closes et roulent sur mes joues je repense a Law et à ces choses affreuses... Je renifle et prend une grande inspiration, histoire de chasser mes pensées noirs, humant de plus bel le doux parfum de la couverture, il m'apaise. Au bout d'une durée indéterminée je m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux qui mettent un peut de temps à s'habituer a la douce lumière du matin. Je découvre alors la pièce dans laquelle je viens de me réveiller. Le lit où je suis assis à présent est collé au mur, et recouvert de draps gris. La pièce est assez spacieuse, quelques meubles de rangement trouvent leur place un peut à l'étroits. Trois sabres trônent fièrement au dessus de l'un d'eux. Des habits trainent un peut partout, joggings et tenues élégantes mélangées. Mon regard est attiré par un réveil, il est 9h33 c'est dimanche. Aux milieux une mini table basses entourée de coussins croule sous les bandages usagés et nombreux médicaments, je devine sans mal qu'ils me sont destinés... Mes yeux se posent enfin sur les baies vitré qui parcourt toute la pièce. Elle surplombe un balcon magnifique, avec vu directe sur la tour Eiffel...cet appartement doit couter hyper cher! Un olivier est dans son pot sur ce même balcon, il a l'air d'avoir un peut froid avec les flocons qui viennent juste de commencer à tomber. J'entends toujours ces voix qui font office de bruis de font. Je sursaute quand l'une de celles ci s'élève :  
?:"Houa il neige"  
Puis je perçois des bruis de pas se dirigeants ver ma chambre. La peur me saisie tout a coups peut être m'ont ils retrouvés! La porte s'ouvre.

Voila le chapitre 2 ^^ (un peut cours je sais désolé...)  
...toujours pas de commentaires ! *se décompose* POURQUOI XD

2 | 13


	3. Chapter 3

Pov sanji: La porte s'ouvre, je sursaute quand une boule de poil géante me saute dessus. Je réussi, non sans mal entre deux coups de langues à repousser le gros chien couleur chocolat. Une jolie rousse entre en courant :

« ?: CHOPPER ! » cria elle d'un ton meurtrier.

A ces mots le dit Chopper regarda vers la jeune fille et se roula sur le dos réclament des caresses, laissant échapper des petits couinements de chiens battu. Ce qui eu le don de la faire sourire, elle s'approcha d'un meuble et poussa d'un revers de la main toutes les fringues qui y étaient déposées.

« ?: Pff même pas capable de ranger, une vrais porcherie... »Soupira-elle.

Elle ouvrit en suite un tiroir pour sortir des vêtements qu'elle me tendit avec un sourire rassurant:

« ?: Moi c'est Nami. »  
«Sanji » fis-je avec une voix pas très masculine, ce qui me troubla d'avantage.

« Nami : Tiens voila de quoi te couvrir, tu as l'air d'aller un peut mieux qu'hier c'est déjà ca. »

C'est vrais que je commençais à avoir un peut froid torse nu... Je pris quelques secondes pour constater mon état. J'avais mal un peut partout et étais recouvert de bleues et de bandages. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma nouvelle connaissance puis la remercia avant d'enfiler le swet vert foncé qu'elle m'avait apporté quelques secondes plus tôt. J'avais plain de questions en tête que je n'osais pas aborder. Nami prit une chaise et vint s'assoir au bord du lit elle prit une grande inspiration:

« Nami: Par ou commencer... Hum tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions et... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivé mais sois sans craintes tu es en sécurité ici » elle prit plus d'assurance en voyant que je m'étais un peut détendu a ces mots. Et continua son monologue.

« Nami: En fait désolée, tu as dû être réveillé par un débile qui gueule "il neige". Tu es ici depuis vendredis soir, nous sommes sept colocataires dans cet appartement. Je dirais même huit avec Chopper. »

En voyant mes yeux écarquillés elle sourit et reprit:

« Nami : Je sais c'est beaucoup. Mais l'appartement est super grand ne t'inquiète pas-' »

Puis elle se leva, et sortit. Une secondes plus tard elle repassa la tête. Mon ventre décida que c'était le moment ou jamais et cria famine. Elle se mit à rire doucement.

« Nami: Le petit dêj est en route! Zoro est de corvée ce matin, tu n'as pas faim?!  
Moi: Je ne voudrais pas abuser de... »

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle était déjà partie. La chose poilu me regardait, j'ais toujours eu un faible pour ce genre de chien. Je me lève péniblement et sors de ma pseudo grotte. Au bout du couloir laissant place à de nombreuses portes, un salon gigantesque prenait place. Nami c'était assise à une grande table en bois se trouvant au centre de la pièce. A ses cotés une brune très élégante avait une tasse de café a la main. Sur cette même table un mec super baraqué et bizarrement coiffé lisait un journal. A mon entrée dans la pièce il leva le nez et me fit signe de venir m'assoir, ce que je me suis empressé de faire puisque la douleur dans tous mes membres inférieurs revenait à grands pas. Je distinguais maintenant mieux cet homme à la coiffure qu'on pouvait apparenter à une banane bleue, il portait un peignoir... Totalement ouvert, pour laisser place à un slip de mauvais goût. Il commença par me présenter Robin qui était assise près de nous, puis enchaina avec un monologue un peut long, et sans aucune sorte de modestie quand à ses nombreuses qualités et réussites dans la vie. J'appris alors que Franki, était propriétaire de l'immeuble et patron du bar restaurent au dessus duquel nous nous trouvions. Ainsi tous ces gens réunis ici étaient sous sa protection, ses employés dont il était très fier, ils formaient d'après lui une grande famille ce que Nami et Robin semblaient approuver largement. Voila ce que j'ais réussi à comprendre, c'est un peut confus pour moi. J'allais prendre la parole affin de m'excuser une fois encore de ma présence mais je fus coupé par des cris en provenances de le terrasse enneigé.

« Franki: Voila Luffy et Ussop mes plus jeunes recrues après Chopper. »  
Dit-il en riant. Suite à son commentaire deux jeunes garçons pleins de neiges ouvrirent la porte fenêtre. Ils rentrèrent en coup de vent accompagnés du chien. L'un avait un long nez et était en combinaison de ski, d'ailleurs à son entrée il la retira avec soin pour aller l'étendre devant... Merde alors une cheminée, à présent je ne doutais plus du prix de cet appart. Le second coiffé d'un chapeau de paille portait un short et un swet rouge un peut léger pour sortir en hiver. Il tremblait, une stalactite sortant du nez. Cependant on ne pouvait pas voir l'intégralité de son visage car il était caché par son sourire qui lui cachait une bonne partie du visage. Nami semblait en colère certainement à cause de la mare d'eau qui entourait Luffy et Chopper.

« Luffy: Choro arribe BTIT DECH*(Zoro arrive petit dej)! J'ais faim. » Fit-il alors tout tremblant.

Puis les deux nouveaux arrivant vinrent s'assoir à table et ne remarquèrent ma présence qu'à ce moment là. Ils parurent surpris puis m'adressèrent la parole le plus naturellement du monde.

« Usopp: Salut moi c'est Ussop et lui Luffy. »

Je me suis présenté rapidement et Luffy prit la parole.

« Luffy: Hé Sanji je suis content que tu aille mieux tout le monde se faisait un sang d'ancre. Vraiment tu te rends compte mourir dans une poubelle derrière le restau on n'a pas idée... »

Je me sentis gêné à l'entendre même si je savais que cela n'était en rien méchant. Luffy fut contraint de se taire suite aux nombreux bosses formées sur son crane par la rousse trouvant ses propos déplacés. [...]Cela faisait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minute que Luffy se décomposait a l'attente de Zoro, qui ne daignait pas arriver. Puis un courant d'air se fit sentir et la porte d'entré se referma sur... Une algue congelée!  
[Fin du pov Sanji]

**Heuuu comment dire... Ce chapitre me parait un peu long****' je ne sais pas vous mais je pense que c'est du aux nombreuses descriptions. ****  
****Zoro arrive enfin il s'est fait attendre celui la! X) Le vrais zosan est en route dans le prochain chapitre CHOU CHOU c'est parti! ****  
****Alors ça plait toujours?!**** *^***


	4. Chapter 4

Pov zoro:  
Merde aujourd'hui c'est a mon tour... Je me réveil, sur le canapé?  
Le temps de remettre mes idées en place. Hala oui c'est vrais…

[Flash back] (Pour le fun;)

Hier soir on venait de finir le service de fins de semaine, premier weekend que Franky nous avait laissé depuis longtemps.

Je vidais les poubelles du bar, pas franchement fier, pendant que les autres achevaient de nettoyer. Je passais par l'arrière cuisines, pour accéder aux portes de derrière. Je jetais un œil vers Luffy et Ussop qui faisaient une bataille d'eau de vaisselle, au moment où ils s'aperçurent de ma présence ils se mirent à rire.

-YOHOHO Zoro mon amis tu es pris au piège.

Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre avant qu'un chariot me rentre dedans par derrière, Brook était aux comment et me fit faire trois fois le tour des cuisines avant de percuter Luffy et Ussop. Nous volâmes tels des danseuses du lac des signes (ou pas) avant que je me retrouve le cul dans un évier remplit de vaisselle. Pff qu'est ce qu'on se marrait avant que Nami arrive...

Bref je reprends mes poubelles en vitesse pour éviter les foudres de ma collègue rousse.  
J'enfile ma veste par dessus ma chemise, et oui travail oblige, comme dirais Franky "la classe et le cola c'est SUPER".  
Je ris comme un con en l'imaginant joindre ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête.

Quand j'ais poussé la porte, deux mecs se trouvant près des poubelles se sont barrés en courant... C'était plutôt suspect.

Il faisait froid, j'aime l'hiver, quand le ciel hésite entre pluie et neige. Comme à mon habitude je me place à quelques mètres de la benne à ordure pour y lancer les sacs et ainsi me prendre pour un joueur de basket. Au moment où j'allais crier "panier!" un petit couinement parvint à mes oreilles.

Quoi?! La poubelle a dit "ail". Je me suis précipité et j'ais écarté quelques sacs pour découvrir un corps ensanglanté. Délicatement je l'avais pris dans mes bras. J'avais couru vers les cuisines.

-Les gars ramener votre derch!

Ils ont tous rappliqués et nous avons décidé de le monter chez nous, après avoir appeler un médecin. Nous lui avions procuré les premiers soins avec hâte.

[...] Apres plus d'une demi-heure de soins intensifs. Le docteur venait de partir. Il était hors de danger désormais. Ce qui nous rassura tous.  
Je restais aux cotés de ce corps, sa respiration presque imperceptible. je pus enfin l'observer a mon aise, le pauvre il était dans un sal état, pour ne pas dire pitoyable. Il était blond... J'écartais une de ses mèches pour déposer une compresse humide sur son front. Maigre, surement avait il était maltraité, je fus blessé par mes propres mots. Comment à t-il fait pour en arriver la...  
Ses traits étaient tendus. D'un geste se voulant réconfortant j'avais pris sa main la jugent froide je décidais d'augmenter le thermostat du chauffage de ma chambre.  
Je pris une couverture dans un des placards de ma chambre, pour le couvrir doublement. Enfin je sortis de la chambre a pas de loups.

[fin du flash back]

Voila pourquoi ce matin je fus réveillé par Luffy qui réclamait que j'aille chercher le déjeuné à la boulangerie.  
Chopper avait dormit toute la nuit sur moi, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans mon lit...  
Je suis donc sortis sous cette putain de neige pour tourner 30minute avant de trouver la boulangerie et j'ais fini par utiliser le GPS de mon portable pour trouver la maison...

Mes colocataires ayant cerné mon "sens de l'orientation défaillant" m'avaient sauvegardé l'itinéraire appelé "rentrer maison" sur mon portable. Je leurs en fut reconnaissant même si jamais au grand jamais je ne leur dirais pour si peut.

Luffy et Ussop jouaient dans la neige sur la terrasse avec chopper. Je choisis le moment ou ils me faisaient de grands signes pour me casser la gueule. Ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire rire.

Pour finir je trouvais (non sens mal) la porte de notre appart, numéro 12... Quelle chance j'avais. Je savais que derrière cette porte, on m'attendait, qu'il n'y avait que là que je me trouverais a ma place. C'est ici, avec eux, que mon monde s'était mis a tourner, autour d'eux, grâce a eux. J'actionne la poigné pour ouvrir cette porte donnant sur ma vie.

Tous m'accueillent, comme d'habitude des rires, des blagues. Juste le temps de déposer les pâtisseries sur la table que tousse commences déjà a piocher dedans. Luffy le premier.

Puis je fus agréablement surpris de voir enfin la frimousse blonde qui dormais depuis hier dans mon lit. Il m'observait croyant être caché derrière Ussop qui dormait a moitié en mangeant son croissant. Je me suis approché pour constater que Franky occupait la chaise a ses cotés.  
Avec une moue râleuse je choppais un tabouret.

- Bouge de la, tête de slip bleue. Fis-je tout en me frayant une place entre eux avant de m'assoir.

-HOOHOo Monsieur Zoro est la, faites place! Sa majesté veux poser son gros popotin a cet endroit. Criât-il ironiquement a mon contacte.

C'est ca que j'aimais par dessus tout chez Franky et l'ensemble de mes camarades, ils ne se prennent pas la tête pour un rien et me connaissent, ils savent que je ne ferais jamais rien pour les blesser. Mais pour toutes ces choses la, pas besoin de mots les gestes suffisent.

J'inclinais légèrement la tête et posais un coude sur la table tout en buvant mon café afin de capter l'attention du blessé. Mais au moment ou il croisa accidentellement mon regard il détourna le sien.

- Moi c'est Z-o-r-o.

- j'avais vaguement compris.

Il fit une pause. On aurait dit qu'il voulais plonger la tête sous la table mais je ne serais dire quel sentiment l'habitait à ce moment de notre première discussion. Il reprit encore plus bas:

-Merci... Pour tout... On m'a dit que c'était toi qui m'avais...

-Arrête! C'est bon stop ce qui est fait est fait il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir...

-CHORO tu va arrêter d'embêter Chanzi oui! Laiche le mancher! Me coupa Luffy.

Je le regardais à nouveau ne prenant pas attention aux remarques de chapeau man.

-Chanzi! C'est plutôt original voir même assez peu commun comme nom. Fis-je histoire de détendre un peut l'atmosphère

Il fit cligner ses yeux couleur océan et ne sourit toujours pas à mon plus grand désespoir c'était la seul chose que je désirais a ce moment la.

-Sanji, moi c'est Sanji... Pardon j'aurais du me présenter avant.

- C'est bon pas de stress. Arrête de t'excuser a la fin je ne vais pas te manger. Par contre j'en connais un qui se dérangera pas pour prendre ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette. Respire et mange pour l'instant, on s'occupe de tout.

-*rougi, au bord des larmes* Merci.

Il a l'air d'avoir pas mal souffert... Il doit être vraiment adorable quand il souri. Pfff je me rends compte de ce que je viens tout juste de penser… Si jamais j'attrape le salop qui l'a mis dans cet état.

[Fin du pov zoro]

Voili voilou…. Je m'amuse beaucoup en écrivant cette fic ! Je sais pas vous mais mois j'ais hâte de savoir la suite hehe oui je ne pense pas la suite a l'avance oups je n'aurais pas du le dire… Gomen (ok je sors…) HAAAA oui j'oubliais je me suis créer un skyrock mon pseudo : jujudorange-lapatate

Bref merci à tous d'avoir lu mon chapitre je vous nem ^^

Zoro : putain tu dis que de la merde ce soir je sais pas ce qui te prends…


	5. Chapter 5 (fin)

(Pov sanji)

Le petit dêj venait de rentrer dans le salon, Et s'était assit a mes cotés après un échange d'insultes avec son patron, Franky qui lui avait légué gentiment sa place. Il avait un regard glacial, et une carrure de molosse.

Il ne m'avait pas encore adressé la parole qu'il me faisait déjà mauvaise impression... Je ne voyais pas ce que les autres pouvaient bien lui trouver pour l'accueillir ainsi.

Pourtant quand il m'adressa la parole, et a la seconde même ou un sourire narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres... J'avais compris.

Tout avait été mangé, plus rien une fois la table débarrassée. Les filles étaient sorties je ne sais ou et entre temps quelqu'un était rentré. C'était un mec grand et bien battit, il retira sa combinaison de ski pas très classe.

- Salut les stromphes!

Fit la personne en question, tous ne prenaient pas attention a lui... On ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il y avait encore une personne habitant ici.  
-Ace! Cria Luffy en se jetant dans ses bras. T'arrive trop tard on vient de finir de manger.  
- Pas grave. Il vint à mon auteur.  
-Sanji c'est ça?! J'me présente, Ace. Je suis vigile au club de Franky... Et accessoirement grand frère de lachose au chapeau de paille. Et il me tendit une main que je serais.

Je restais assis a table, le long nez venait de décrocher un coup de fils qui avait stoppé notre discution. Z-o-r-o... Ses mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête " on s'occupe de tout." Comme si il était maître de chacun de ses gestes, comme si chaque mot qu'il prononçait avait été mûrement réfléchi avant d'éclore. Déstabilisant... Même si je peux bien admettre qu'en ce moment j'ai du mal a tenir sur mes deux jambes.

Usopp venait de raccrocher le téléphone.

- Sanji, Le docteur arrive pour s'occuper de toi. Fit-il.

Je regardais Luffy, Ace, Franky et Zoro installés tout trois dans le canapé, les deux frères regardaient Naruto à la télé, Franky éparpillait des plants compliqués sur la table basse et le vert se préparait pour une sieste digestive avec son gros chien.

- Par contre il m'a dit que ce ne serait pas lui mais un autre médecin qui le remplaçait.

[Fin du pov sanji]

Le carillon sonna, c'était une petite musique de noël. Sanji sourit a la bêtise de Luffy et Usopp qui en allant répondre se mirent à danser sur le chant festif. Ce qui n'échappa pas a Zoro. La porte s'ouvrit une énième fois.  
Sauf que cette fois ci tout s'enchaîna très vite. L'homme au long manteau noir avec sa casquette à point de la même couleur prit la parole:  
- Bonjour. Veuillez transporter le blessé dans sa chambre pour que je lui procure les soins.

Sanji frissonna une fois.

Zoro s'était levé et aida Sanji à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Le docteur prit place.

- Merci vous pouvez sortir maintenant.

-Mais... Fit le vert un regard inquiet vers Sanji. Et prit la porte.

Sanji frissonna une seconde et dernière fois. Quand le docteur ôta son couvre chef.

-... Law.

Articula le blond, les mains cachant son visage et sa peur prenant possession de son corps. Law s'approcha, pour tendre sa main vers la joue de Sanji, celui ci se protégea avec ses bras instinctivement.

-Mon pauvre Sanji... Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Viens rentrons a la maison.

Sanji abaissa sa garde et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Law le projeta a l'autre bout de la pièce. Avant de le plaquer violemment contre un mur.

- C'est de ta faute. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te pardonner?! De m'avoir abandonné au profit de ces cons! Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu serais revenu directement... Espèce de chienne.  
Criât-il en lui crachant à la figure. Sanji restait muet, se tordant de douleur.  
Alerté par le bruis les autres entrèrent en fanfare et Law failli succomber sous les point de Zoro et Luffy. Il fut en suite livré à la police.

Le blond était sous le choc. Zoro le prit dans ses bras.  
- Ho Sanji reprends toi. Tout n'est pas finit. Je suis... Nous sommes tous la. Il lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter.  
C'en était trop, il fallait que toute cette souffrance accumulée sorte de son corps. Et il pleura, pendant des heures sanglotant, criant...

0o0o0OOOOO0oooooooo0000oOOoo0o0o0OOOOO0oooooooo0000oOOoo0o0o0OOOOO

[Pov sanji]

Encore la même scène. J'allais me réveiller dans un lit. Bandé de la tête aux pieds... Tout ça à cause de lui.

J'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. M'abandonnant totalement dans les bras de Zoro... Le pauvre, il a du trouver ça ridicule. Pourtant jamais il ne m'a lâché. Comme une promesse qu'il n'allait pas m'abandonner, lui aussi. Cette seule pensée me donna le courage d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Et je n'eu aucuns regrets car la personne que j'avais devant moi était ma récompense. Toutes ces années de souffrances m'avaient conduites jusqu'à lui. Voila pourquoi, j'avais décidé de reprendre mon destin en main. A partir de maintenant plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter. C'est décidé, je ne me comporterais plus comme une petite fille traumatisée. Je vais agir comme je l'entends, merde à la fin. Il trouvera peut être ça un peut rapide, voir précipité. Mais c'est ce que je ressent et ce que j'ai envie de lui transmettre pour le remercier de m'avoir donner le réconfort et le courage dont j'avais besoin.

3.

2.

1.

-Maintenant!

Je prenais le visage en face de moi entre mes mains pour aller coller ma bouche de toutes mes forces sur la sienne.

Il sursauta.

[pov zoro]

-Maintenant!

Alors la. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à être réveillé comme ça. Il colla son front au mien, entourant mon visage de ses deux mains. Il plongea son regard bleu ciel dans le mien. On dit souvent que les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme. Maintenant je pouvais voir une lueur dans ses yeux.  
D'ailleurs, j'ais cru que les miens allaient sortir de leurs orbites. IL A SOURIT! VICTOIRE! Non mais attendez il m'a... /HARG/ Je comprends plus rien la.

-Zoro. Merci, à l'avenir je te promets que jamais plus je ne me mettrais dans cet état. Et même si tu ne veux pas de moi, Jamais je n'abandonnerais. Alors tronche de gazon tu auras beaux me repousser des millions de fois, je recommencerais et plus...

Je lui clouais le bec. Comme pour celer un pacte entre nous. Je l'embrassais avec toute la passion, le bonheur qu'il m'avait apporté avec un seul de ses sourires.

- Qui voudrais lâcher un danger public comme toi dans la nature!

Merde il a l'air surpris j'aurais peut être pas du...

-Haa ouais tu le prends comme ça... Attention le cactus tu va être étouffé par une vague de chaleur du désert!

Il me plaqua un oreiller sur la face. Appuyant dessus de toute ses forces a califourchon sur moi. Quand il le retira, affichant une mine satisfaite. Je le fit balancer à mes cotes, tous les deux essoufflés par cette bataille matinale improvisée.

Apres mur réflexion j'optais pour le gros câlin, le serrant alors très fort contre mon torse. Et visiblement je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec "mon chéri"... Pfff je me demande bien quelle tête il ferait si je l'appelais comme ça.

- Tu veux dormir encore mon chéri?! 3

Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosie... Et il me mit un coup bien placé avant de sortir, cependant il repassa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte et rentra une fois encore pour venir déposer un petit bisou sur ma joue. Halala je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer, je suis pris au piège... Mais cette fois ci je compte bien rester son prisonnier.

Fin 3  
Merci a tous ceux qui ont lu ma mini fic!


End file.
